


Luci's Girl

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Hate to Love, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Mazikeen hates Eve, until she doesn't.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Luci's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February, Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I've had a song stuck in my head most of the day. Can you guess what it is?
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Maze tried to remind herself that she was a Demon. Daughter of Lilith, War Leader of the Lilim. Devoted Ally of Lucifer Morningstar. She shouldn’t be able to feel emotion. Maze hated knowing that she was. Emotions were tied to souls, and Demons don’t have souls.

But that was Lucifer’s fault, wasn’t it? She followed him to Earth. Left Hell to keep him safe. How many years later, and they were still there. This was all Lucifer’s fault. He was fascinated with humans, and now Maze was slowly developing into a human. She was gaining their morals, their instincts, Maze was feeling… Love.

Originally she wanted to hate Eve. Eve caused her mother grief and caused her mother to hate her children. Eve was Lucifer’s first love, so the world believed. And with her back on Earth, Lucifer would want to stay longer.

But then Eve wanted to get closer. She complimented Maze, she reminded Maze of her strength. Eve reminded Maze that she was experiencing emotions. Maze was falling in love. It didn’t matter though, as Eve only saw Lucifer.

Maze could see the way that Eve watched Lucifer, with hunger in her eyes.

Maze could hear when they fucked, wild and fervent, due to her connection to Lucifer.

Maze could clearly picture Lucifer lying on his back with Eve curled up against him late at night.

And it was all that Maze could wish for but to have Eve for her own.

She didn’t realize it until Dan pointed it out to her. That her attention was focused on long brown hair and big brown eyes. Dan was a douche when he brought it up. He mocked Maze, claiming she was living her life as a charade. Dan rubbed the salt in her wounds, reminding her that she was a demon, that she couldn’t love or be loved in return. Maze knew better.

Maze could see the way that Eve watched Lucifer, cause it was how she watched Eve.

Maze could hear when they fucked, and it drove Maze crazy as she wanted to be the one who made Eve cry out like that.

Maze could clearly picture laying on her back with Eve curled up against her late at night because that was what she needed.

And it was all that Maze could wish for but to have Eve for her own. There was no other woman like Eve.

Working at Lux, Maze was surrounded by beautiful people, horny people. She could snap her fingers and get a good lay. But no one appealed to her. One night, after closing, Maze leaned against the bar and looked at the mirror. She let her glamour down and let the doubt that Dan seeded grow. Maze was a Demon, a monster. Her name, Mazikeen, literally meant to bring pain. What could she ever do to convince Eve to look at her the way she looked at Lucifer? When she even sang that stupid song, Eve thought Maze was helping her win Lucifer back. Not that she was trying to woo her.

Maze couldn’t watch the way that Eve looked at Lucifer, it was slowly destroying her.

Maze couldn’t listen when they fucked, and despite being Lucifer’s bodyguard, she would pass off the task to another Demon.

Maze couldn’t clearly picture Eve curling up with late at night any longer, as it made her realize that she wasn’t soulless any more.

And it was all that Maze couldn’t do, as much as she tried. Maze couldn’t have Lucifer’s Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guessed Jessie's Girl, you're absolutely right. I love the original version, but I highly recommend checking out the version by Mary Lambert.


End file.
